Second Time's The Charm!
by coin1996
Summary: England once again Change's in to something due to his worthless magic! Kind of a part two to England the cat! But can be read on it's own! Review please! XD


"Oh~! Angleterre~!" France called as he walked into the house. "I am back from the store mon cher~!" France sung. He walked into the kitchen and sat the bag's on the couch. He waited for any sign of the nation but there was nothing. France raised an eye brow and started to put thing's away. It wasn't like he wanted England to come running down the step's jumping into his arm's saying how much he missed the nation. France rolled his eyes. One time alright! That's all he wanted.

"Meow." France looked down and smiled to the cat that was on the ground. He bent down and rubbed behind its ear. The cat purred and rubbed more into France's hand.

"Chaton? Where is Angleterre?" France asked. The cat tilted it head to the side and then turned around putting it's white fluffy tail in the air and strutting out of the room. France smiled and shook his head. That cat thought it was better than every one. France put the last of the food away and then looked around the kitchen. It was to silent. He then decided to look for his lover. He had searched the second floor and even the first one but there was no sign of said nation. He was sleeping soundly before France left and the note he had left for England had been tossed in the trash. France sighed and took a seat on the couch. He hated when England went out without leaving a note of some sort. Just then there was scratching at the basement door and France raised an eye brow.

"Oh mon petit chaton how did you get down there?" France asked as he walked over to the door. As he put his hand on the handle a small meow from behind him made him stop. France looked back and noticed his cat sitting on the floor. France looked to the cat and then to the scratching at the door. France pulled his hand away and stepped away from the door. He was scared of what could be behind that door. The scratching started again but more this time. "Angleterre if that is you I will hurt you!" France yelled. The scratching kept going and France swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at the door. A small paw stuck out from under it and France frowned his brow's together. He decided it was for the best and opened the door just enough for a cat to get though. Just then the cat ran though the crack and to the kitchen. It was England's English short hair.

"Fwance!" a voice yelled. Well not any voice a kid's voice. A voice France knew so long ago. The French man looked down the step's to see a very small England at the end. France laughed a bit and turned on the light lighting up the basement.

"Cher? You are petit. More than ever." France stated. He was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Shut up you git!" England yelled as he tried to run up the step's only to trip over his own too feet and hitting the stare's. France sighed and England rubbed his chin before walking up them. "I'm happy I kept this stuff." England said as he pulled the old green cape around him.

"Oh cher you are so cute!" France yelled as he picked up England and started to kiss his cheek's.

"Stop it! Stop it I say! Stop!" England yelled trying to push France away. France stopped as England pushed on his cheek making the nation's eye close and look the other way.

"Oh cher~." France whined.

"Shut up you git! Now I have only five minute's left like this. I'm so happy this spell wore off so fast. I messed up alright. Just stop it and let me go." England yelled. France still refused and so England bit him. France dropped the nation and held onto his hand.

"OW! You bit me!" France stated. England rolled his eyes.

"Well look at that I bloody did!" England hissed as he shook his head. "Just wait. Once I am changed back I am going to put you in your place!" England hissed.

"Just like how you put me in my place when you where a changed back after being a cat?" France asked. England blushed and looked to the ground.

"Oh shut the bloody hell up! You found all that stuff on your own you frog!" England yelled.

"Oui but that night was your first time and on top of that you where so cute." France said as he thought back to that night.

"Shut up! I'm a bloody child!" England yelled. Just then a puff of smoke-filled the room and France looked up a bit to see England blushing well trying to cover himself. "Damn it all to hell!" he yelled. France smiled and tossed the nation over his shoulder.

"Time for bed cher!" France stated.

"What! It's only four and I'm not tired!" England stated.

"Oui but you will be soon." France said as he rubbed England's butt. England gasped and his hid face in his hand's.

"Don't touch my ass." England said weakly. France laughed.

"In a second it will be 'Harder France~.' right cher?" France asked as he walked into the bed room. That night the two went to bed early and the next day England's ass was killing him.

The End.

* * *

**Hahahaha! I love making England yell at France! So much fun, non? Well then! Review please! Think of this as a part two to England the cat! Thank you all! Enjoy your stay and please reframe from nose bleeding on the computer's or laptop's. Good night or day! Review please!**

**I Don't own Hetalia!**


End file.
